


No Secrets

by KillJoy_Juniper



Series: EruriWeek2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eruri Week 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Office Sex, Sensuality, Smut, they’re grossly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper
Summary: EruriWeek2019 prompt: RumorsGrey and blue. Crass and eloquent. Commander and Captain. Levi and Erwin. They leveled each other out perfectly, in ways that no one, not even themselves, would ever understand.Rumors were rumors, but this was love and nothing else mattered.





	No Secrets

It was no secret that Erwin spent most nights doing paperwork, signing death notes, and writing funding requests. He could, routinely, be found sleeping at his desk when his eyelids became too heavy or the candles burned out and he was too tired to fetch new ones. He was married to his work, as was a Commander's place, but it wasn’t his only spouse.

  
It was known that Levi could be found stalking the halls late at night. Sometimes he had tea, maybe a book, but he was always dressed down. It was the only time you could find him out of uniform, not very many people had ever seen it and no one ever talked about it. The oversized white shirt over a rolled up pair of uniform pants, hair mussed, typically barefoot since the floors were kept so clean. He was always headed in one direction.

  
Tonight was no different. Erwin was on his third stack of paperwork, two candles into his evening. Levi trudged through the hall with a thick blanket wrapped around his entire body. Erwin left his office door unlocked, knowing he would eventually arrive, but Levi had a trick up his sleeve this time.

  
“There you are. I was starting to think you'd fallen all the way asleep.” Erwin yawned loudly and stretched in his chair. “Didn’t bring me a coffee or anything?”

  
“What is it, Commander? Need a pick-me-up?” Levi locked the door behind him with a sleepily-sarcastic tone. “I brought something much better than your shit water.”

  
He’d already returned to the paperwork in the time it took Levi to flip the lock, but that wasn’t a surprise. With a smile on his face, Erwin got a bit more comfortable in his chair, spreading his knees a bit more and letting his thighs part. Levi padded across the floor and let his fingers drag over the stacks of paper. The blonde sat back in his chair when Levi finally rounded the desk.

  
“Walls, how much shit do you have to sign tonight? I was about to freeze to death in there by myself.” Levi hiked the blanket up and climbed in Erwin’s lap, straddling him and pressing against his chest.

  
“Someone arrived last minute with another stack from the capitol, I’m sorry.” His eyes flicked momentarily at the flash of bare skin as the raven took his rightful spot and situated the blanket over them.

  
Levi crossed his arms over his chest and nuzzled into the openness of Erwin neck, breathing in his husband's scent and humming as relaxation took over his body. Erwin pressed his cheek against the smaller man's hair and started back to his paperwork, wiggling his nose when stray inky strands tickled his face. They both visibly melted into one another, enjoying each other’s presence in the simplest way possible. This was their comfort in the craziness of life, the unknown, their break in the storm of days.

  
People always talked about Levi being a loose canon, unpredictable even after years of service, but they didn’t know him like Erwin did. The Commander was always rumored to be a tyrant that didn’t care about the lives of the soldiers that never returned from beyond the walls, but none of them saw him cry like Levi did. They were both very simple men, despite what others thought, but neither of them cared about the opinions of other people at the end of the day. Levi loved Erwin for that man he was in the midst of all the chaos, his ability to be calm, collected, suave even when his life was in danger. Erwin loved Levi for the way he cared, always looking out for everyone else before himself and stepping in to help when situations seemed impossible. There weren’t any rumors about all of that, though, naturally.

  
Nights like this were Erwin’s favorite, especially with how so many people saw his husband. Levi was so hard to read for some, but the blonde had known exactly what the raven wanted the second he walked past the thick wooden barrier. If it wasn’t the way he had the blanket wrapped around him to cover his bareness, it was the heat the radiated from his skin, nothing keeping it from reaching Erwin through the fabric of his own clothes. Pressed impossibly close to his chest was Levi’s favorite spot to be when they were alone, the only time he ever dropped his façade and gave way to the needy personality that lived under his skin. Erwin would be lying if he ever said he wasn’t just as needy because without any physical prompt, he could already feel his own body reacting to what he hadn’t even seen yet.

Levi loved doing this, resting against Erwin’s chest while he worked because it really gave him insight to how hard the job really was for his husband. He’d started to need glasses over the past few years because reading by the aid of just candlelight for hours on end was detrimental to his vision. He’d developed small callouses where the pen bit into his fingers and even had a few permanent ink stains that lingered below a few layers of his skin from where it had been rubbed into open wounds because he refused to stop working. No one ever saw how diligently he worked, how little sleep he got, how the death notes took their toll, and the lack of funds stressed him out. Coming to Erwin like this in the night was a reminder that Levi would always be there for him, keep him company even if it meant not being in their bed where the larger man deserved to be.

  
“Warm now?” Erwin mumbled into Levi’s hair and nuzzled behind his ear.

  
“Getting there, you furnace. Could be warmer though.” Levi’s lips twitched into a smile as he thumbed across the hem of the man’s shirt.

  
“Let me just…” Erwin scribbled a bit faster with the pen, signed his name for the thousandth time, and flipped the page away. “Sorry. Here.”

  
Levi leaned away, letting the blanket drop down to his elbows and expose more bare skin as Erwin twisted to pull shirt over his head. Blonde locks were disheveled and muscles rippled, bringing a blush to the smaller man’s skin. Erwin let the garment drop to the desk, keeping it in range for later because he was sure they’d need it. He scooted the chair even closer to the desk and pressed against Levi’s back through the blanket, beckoning him closer again.

  
“Better?” His response to Levi humming as their skin came in contact once again. Levi only nodded so Erwin patted around to be sure all of the man was covered before he returned to his paperwork.

  
They sat like this, skin to skin, long enough for Erwin to get a few more pages in. The blonde moved a paper weight in order to free his left hand so he could slip it beneath the blanket. Levi sighed when large fingers tickled over the dip in his lower back and a stir in his stomach made him glad he’d come to the office like this. It had been a few days since they’d really had time for one another and even though Erwin was a bit busy right now, Levi felt his husband deserved some attention.

  
Between the crackle of the fireplace, the warmth of Erwin’s skin, and the hum from him singing a random song that he’d created in that moment, Levi felt totally at peace. He could have fallen asleep, Erwin probably could also, but they both definitely wanted something more. Was it a necessity? No, they were definitely more in tune with one another than that, but it was a beautiful perk they could share. Erwin loved pretending like he didn’t feel the erection growing against his stomach. Levi pretended that one wasn’t pressing against his thigh.

  
Levi started to press small kisses to the underside of Erwin’s chin, making a soft smile stretch across the blonde's face. Erwin scribbled a few more pages as he let his hand continuously wander to grip at Levi's cheeks. He glided his fingers back and forth from cheek to cheek while Levi switched between kisses and nips. They weren’t innocent movements by an means, but they weren’t hurried or rushed at all.

  
Levi flattened his hands against Erwin’s chest and kneaded the muscles under his fingers. The pads of his thumbs drug over pert nipples. A small gasp rustled his hair and he let one of his own out when thick fingers prodded at his hole. The ring of muscle gave way much easier than Erwin anticipated, was much wetter than he'd expected, and nearly made him stop his work. One thick digit was sucked in to the knuckle without resistance and Levi's breath hitched into Erwin's neck.

  
“I can’t believe you came down the hallway naked.” Pen scratched over paper, nearly masking the breathy chuckle Levi puffed against his collar bone.

  
“Well, I spent an hour stretching while I was waiting for you to come to bed. I definitely wasn’t going to put on pants.” Levi tweaked Erwin’s nipples again but quickly moved his hands to grasp shoulders when a second finger pressed inside of him. A glorious moan slipped from his lips and made Erwin’s blood boil with excitement.

  
“I’m sorry. I definitely would have come to bed sooner if I could have. I got an idea for a new maneuver tactic and wanted to be sure I got it written down and then the extra papers arrived.” Levi arched and pushed back against his fingers in a weak attempt to ask for a third. He was definitely stretched, thoroughly, and impossibly hot so the fingers were really unnecessary, but Erwin loved feeling him in every way possible.

  
“Its okay. Hah, yes. I didn’t want you to fall asleep at your desk again if I could help it. I just figured you could use the company regardless.” Levi let his hands drop to Erwin’s 's lap and made quick work to open his pants. “Feeling any better about any of the funding requests?”

  
“I’ll have to grovel, pull teeth, and take a gamble like I always do so, not particularly.” Erwin let out a deep groan when his cock was finally free from it’s confines.

  
“I’ll threaten their lives until they give you what you want.” Levi pumped Erwin slowly, heavenly friction created from the roughness of his hands and the glide made easy from the precum already rolling down the length.

  
“Oh I know you will. The fact that none of them can look you in the eyes is actually one of my favorite things.” Erwin let a third finger stretch into that glorious heat and moaned a bit when Levi thumbed over the head of his cock. “You know, people talk, right? They say you’ve brainwashed me into doing your bidding because of the extra tea rations I ask for.”

  
Levi laughed as he spat down into his hands. Just the noise of pumping the blonde was getting to him, he ached so much. He twitched against his own stomach and clenched around the fingers because he was ready, had been since he walked in here. Erwin, though, loved to touch and tease while working and, honestly, he loved it too.

  
“I work my ass off for those extra rations, thank you very much.” He moaned again when Erwin crooked his fingers with wicked precision. “Fuck, Win. That’s okay though. They’re all obviously delusional. They all think you married a woman and you have her hiding in the barracks somewhere.”

  
“Oh, walls, don’t tell my husband about her.” He nosed into the Levi’s hair and kissed his temple. He scribbled his name a few more times and started thrusting into Levi's spot.

  
Levi automatically seized in his lap with a high-pitched moan. He rode back gently and squeezed around Erwin's cock in time with the movements. Blushes spread down both of their chests and their breathing picked up simultaneously. Erwin groaned when hot wetness surrounded his nipples. He thrusted his fingers faster and hissed when teeth snagged each of the pert buds.

  
“I wonder if she knows how much you love ass.” Levi shifted forward and steadied on hand around the back of the blonde's neck. He pushed Erwin’s hand away and reached back to line him up.

  
“See, that’s what my husband is for.” Erwin let his pen fall against the desk. He moved the free hand to cup Levi's face and gripped his hip with the other.

  
He tipped the raven's head up and pressed their lips together for a sensual, deep kiss. Levi dipped his hips down and Erwin slipped into him. They both moaned into the kiss and the smaller man brought his hand up to clutch at broad shoulders. Tight, blistering heat enveloped Erwin and made his heart skip a few beat, it always did. Levi always needed time to adjust, even with the infinite number of times they’d been together, but he’d fallen so in love with the burn and the stretch.

  
Levi lips were already plump from being chewed on before he came to the office but Erwin nipped at them anyway. They both tilted their heads to the side and licked deeper into each other’s mouths. Erwin’s hand moved from Levi's hip to trace around the stretched entrance the hugged him so tightly. Levi pulled away to gasp in a rattled breath before rubbing their noses together.

  
“Thank you for being here.” Erwin's whisper was sincere, void of lust, and burrowed deep into Levi's soul. No one ever got to see this side of Erwin Smith, The Commander, but they were okay if it stayed that way.

  
“Anything for you, my love. I’ll always be right here.” This brought them to kiss again but it was definitely more heated than the last.

  
Levi readjusted his knees as he loosened around Erwin. The blonde did a few experimental grinds that pulled groans from both of them. Both of Levi's hands found there way into his hair, twisting the locks between his fingers. He pulled up, lifting his hips out of Erwin's lap, until just the thick crown was in him and dropped himself back down with all his weight.

  
“Mmm.” Erwin wrapped both arms around Levi’s back and palmed at his shoulders.

  
“I’ll even-eventually be too old to do th-this for you.” Levi started a slow, gentle rhythm. Each drop slapped their skin together and made each of them groan.

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” Blue met grey for a long, sensual stare before Levi smiled and brought their lips together again.

  
Open-mouth kisses gave way to breathy groans with each one of their movements. Levi’s hips glided effortlessly over Erwin’s thighs and his cock rubbed perfectly against the golden hairs that trailed down the man's abdomen. Small mewls became needy moans that dripped from Erwin's lips. He moved to tweak the raven's nipples, swallowing the gasps and broken moans as he rode the pleasure harder.

  
Levi let his hands drop away from Erwin’s hair and moved them back the brace against the thick thighs under him. The blanket dropped away, but the cool air was no match for the amount of heat radiating from their bodies. Erwin trailed his hands across every inch of glistening skin as his husband rolled his hips with fluid, unbroken motions. Levi's head dropped back between his shoulders and he squeezed around Erwin's cock with each thrust. Squelching from the spit and lube created a sound that filled the room. Erwin couldn’t stop himself from staring, leaning forward to suck the nipples into his mouth again and taste the sweat of Levi's skin.

  
Did people talk about this? About how beautifully Levi took cock, the way his muscles moved, how sweat collected in the dip of his throat? Erwin hoped not, he’d skin anyone who spoke about his husband in a manner like that. How many rumors were there about the size of Erwin’s cock? Levi had surely heard them but did anyone other than him really know? Had anyone else ever felt the tight grip Erwin's hands could give in moments of pleasure? He pawed at Levi's thighs, shoulders, and arms until the skin was bruised.

  
“Fuck! Ah!” Levi’s exclamations made Erwin grin into periodic kisses, ones that had grown sloppy. Erwin was so deep, pressed wonderfully to touch nearly everywhere Levi wanted him to be. “I l-love you so mu-much.”

  
“Walls, did you – mmm, harder.” Erwin took Levi's ass in his hands and pushed the smaller man into a faster pace. “Fuck, Levi. Did you really stretch – yes, hah – for an hour. Really?”

  
“What? Not loose en-enough for you, Commander?” His legs began to shake from the strain of their pace and Erwin felt it under his grip.

  
“You’re perfect, baby.” Erwin directed one hand the man's face and hummed when Levi nuzzled into his palm.

  
“Fuck. Sh-shit.” Levi bounced a few more times before his huffed out some breaths of irritation and his legs started to give. He tried changing position again to wrap his arms around Erwin’s neck again, but any movements just made a pained wince settle on his face. “I – sorry, babe. Looks like I’m getting old already.”

  
“You trained all day, relax. You’re not old. A pain in my ass sometimes, but definitely not old.” They both chuckled as Erwin tugged Levi into a different position, throwing the man's legs over his forearms and gripping under his ass.. He slipped impossibly deeper and beautiful noises squeaked from Levi's throat. “Let me.”

  
Erwin lifted Levi from his lap and drove him down, meeting him in the middle with a sharp thrust. He started a fast pace filled with deep-seated thrusts that he angled purposefully. They both moaned louder now, sounds bouncing around the room and mixing with the ones of their bodies meeting. They called for one another, fingers slipping over sweaty skin and foreheads pressed together between kisses.

  
“You’re so amazing.” The blonde grunted into Levi's mouth. The pace quickened and the deep slide of Erwin's cock suddenly struck just the right spot.

  
“There! Oh fuck, there.” Levi moaned louder when Erwin spread his cheeks and thrusted directly into his prostate with a deep groan. “Faster. Pl-please…hah!”

  
Erwin planted his feet to thrust harder as he groaned through the delicious pressure of Levi's muscles fluttering and clenching around him. He could feel how close his husband was just from a few hits to his spot, but he loved it because a heat had already started to settle in his own stomach. Fingers tugged roughly at blonde hair again and spurred on an even harsher pace. Slaps of skin, bouncing hips, the smell of sex, it was all perfect.

  
“So, so g-good, Win! Fuck, yes.” Their eyes met and lust-blown pupils greeted one another with adoration. Levi smiled at Erwin between open-mouthed moans.

  
Levi never felt more perfect than he did when they came together like this. Erwin's cock drove into him without mercy, rubbed him in all the right places and sent bolts of pleasure all over his body. People would never believe how weak Erwin was for Levi. How easily he could be swayed by a word, flash of skin, or sultry look the smaller man gave him. The smallest opportunity he got to slide into this perfect body or be bent over in a dark closet when Levi felt like being rough, he would take it. They were so perfect for one another, giving and taking anything they needed, everything they wanted, and the other was so willing to give it.

  
“Close aren’t you, Le?” Erwin growled lightly when the man nodded against his forehead.

  
“Touch me, please. Kiss me.” Levi kissed each of Erwin's cheeks and the tip of his nose before licking into his mouth with deep swipes of his tongue. “Walls, I love you.”

  
Erwin spat into his hand and reached between then to grip Levi's weeping cock. Their lips smacked together as moans married, mixed harmoniously between them. Levi cried out when Erwin matched his pumps with his own thrusts. His vision became fuzzy, white around the edges, and his breaths caught in his throat. Erwin moaned when Levi tightened around him and gripped his hair harder, knowing some of the strands had been pulled out. Levi arched gloriously, breaking their kiss with a wet pop as he felt the crest of his orgasm gathering.

  
“I love you, too. Fuck, yes, Levi.” Erwin whispered softly against Levi's parted lips. Moans fell from his own lips as he thrusted harder and pumped Levi faster.

  
“That’s it. There you go.” Levi could feel his husband’s neediness behind his movements and the twitch of the cock inside home. “Cum with me, Commander.”

  
Their breaths stuttered as they drew them in, shivers took over their bodies, and loud moans erupted from their mouths in unison. Erwin's hand tightened, cock carved deeper and rammed harder into Levi's nerves. And it threw Levi right off the cliff of pleasure. He came hard enough to make his eyes rolls back and ears ring. The blonde pumped at the perfect angle to catch everything in his hand, to not make a mess just like he knew Levi wanted. The raven tightened impossibly, just what Erwin needed. He moved Levi over his cock two more times, thrusted to meet his body, and bottomed out with a grind. It was just right, hot, wet, tight, and Erwin spilled inside his husband.

  
They rode their orgasms together, Erwin still fucking into Levi as he came and Levi rocking into Erwin's hand. They kissed each other through it, breathed together, swallowed one another’s groans. Their hips finally stilled with Erwin still buried deep inside of Levi. It was the smaller man's guilty pleasure, Erwin staying in for as long as possible, keeping the cum in him and not pulling out. It kept his cock warm, so could the blonde really complain? And if he got hard, grew in Levi, and wanted to go again, that was okay because they both loved that just as much.

  
“You were right.” Erwin squeezed Levi to gather all the cum on his hand before bringing it to his mouth. They held eye contact as Erwin licked his hand clean, going so far as to suck each finger individually with a hum after each one. “Much, much better than coffee.”

  
Were there words floating around about how amazing the Captain tasted? Did anyone talk about how big of a load Erwin always gave? It didn’t matter, neither of them cared when their lips met again and Levi tasted himself on Erwin's tongue. They both hummed into the kiss and basked in the after glow by tickling each other's skin with ghost-like touches.

  
“You know. People talk a lot about how dangerous and scary your facial expressions can be, but,” Erwin let Levi's legs fall from his arms and moved to hold his face with large hands. “None of them know the beautiful face you make when you cum.”

  
Levi blushed hard and his eyes rolled lovingly. He carded through Erwin's hair with his nimble fingers and leaned in for another kiss. His hands drifted down to rest underneath Erwin's jaw.

  
“And I’ve heard that you’re a tight-ass virgin, but I can really only claim half of that to be false because,” Levi's hands tightened around Erwin's throat, making the man gasp as his cock lightly twitched in response to the constriction. “You have the tightest ass and it is impossibly glorious to fuck.”

  
They smiled again and shared another kiss. Grey and blue. Crass and eloquent. Commander and Captain. Levi and Erwin. They leveled each other out perfectly, in ways that no one, not even themselves, would ever understand.

  
Levi rested just like this, full of cum with a cock still pressed inside of him. Erwin always had a higher temperature than he did, which made him the most comfortable thing to lay on after a long day. Even if they were sweaty, sticky, this was the best place in the world to be. Erwin tugged the blanket up to cover their bodies and hummed his song again until his husband fell asleep. His snores were light, beautiful, and rustled the hairs of his chest. He would make more headway as Levi laid here than he had all night by himself.

  
Rumors were rumors, but this was love and nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any and all comments!!!!!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @juniperkilljoy ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
